Yule Be Wiggling (video)
Yule Be Wiggling is the 11th Wiggles video, and second Christmas video. It was released on the 16th October 2001 for VHS and on the 22nd October 2002 for DVD. Song List #Doing a Dance #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come the Reindeer #And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Around the World #Wags Loves to Shake Shake #*Jingle Bells (performed in introduction scene) #Angels We Have Heard On High #Christmas Polka #Decorate the Tree #A Scottish Christmas #Come On Everybody (We'll Tap For You) (new song) #Yule Be Wiggling Credits * Murray Cook: Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt: Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Field: Anthony Wiggle * Greg Page: Greg Page * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Feenie Wade * Henry the Octopus: Reem Hanwell * Wags the Dog: Andrew McCourt * Special Guest: Morgan Crowley * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Rebecca Knox * Ben Murray * Corrine O'Rafferty * James Stevenson * Naomi Wallace * Larissa Wright * Seren Anu * Kuiam Anu-David * Lauren Baldacchine * Chelsea Cranefield * Keiran Cranefield * Kelly-Rose Daiziel * James Day * Jessica Fawcett * Carla Field * Clare Field * Dominic Field * John Paul Field * Joseph Field * Seamus Field * Luke Gaffney * Sarah Geel * Sarah Hayes * Julia Herichly * Cooper Jackson * Jacob Kyral * Sinead Kyral * Ashleigh Lindsay * Kiara Lindsay * Sian Lindsay * Keelin MacDonald * Erin Moffat * Georgia Munro-Cook * Hamish Munro-Cook * Sam McFadden * Michael McFadden * Genevieve McFadden * Madison Page * Ellen Parker * Josephine Perez * Rebecca Perez * Nichole Rogers * Alexandra Rowley * Liliana Schattovits * James Shoulder * Special Appearances: Aunty Kay Ritchie, Fred Gaffney * Executive Producers: The Wiggles, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Production Co-ordinator: Kim Peters * Director of Photography: Borce Damcesky * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Gaffer: Graham Mulder * Gaffer Assistants: Ted Williams, Ben Dougart, Ian Barwick * Camera: John Abbot, Peter Boully, Anthony Polkinghorn, Craig Watkisn * Off-line Editor: Steve Rees * On-Line Editors: Douglas Kirk, Chisholm McTavish * Audio post: Craig Abercrombie * 3D Animator: Tom King * Additional Footage: (And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field, John Field * Sound Recordist: Craig Abercrombie * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * Runner: Roberta McNarma * Make Up: Neena Adams * Wardrobe: Angela Kyral * Set Design: Freenage Animation, Andrew Horne * Set Construction: CFX Design, Chris Burdys, Timothy Gurner * Riggers: Robert Santucci, Martin Roper Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Maton Guitar. *This is the first holiday video released on DVD. *This is the third video to have prologues on all the songs, after Yummy Yummy in 1994 and It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! in 2000. *Decorate the Tree is very different from the album version, as it is about decorating Captain Feathersword as though he were a Christmas tree, rather than Captain decorating a tree himself. *This is the last video for Wags' 3rd costume. *This is the last video to have Anthony with brown hair. *This is the last video to have a flower logo at the end from (TV Series 2) *This is also the last video to have director by Chisholm McTavish *This is the last time The Wiggles use the plain black pants. From 2002 onwards, the pants have trim of the specificated color then on. *Among the toys in Jimmy The Elf are a Big Red Car and Dorothy the Dinosaur. *In And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning, the Wiggles sing the song in studio, with clips of various children and other relatives of The Wiggles and their staff, including Greg's daughter, Madison Page, Murray's daughter Georgia Munro-Cook, son Hamish Munro-Cook, and mother Jean Cook, as well as many of Anthony's nieces and nephews. *Angels We Have Heard On High and the closing scene were likely filmed at the same time, due to all of the same people being in the same location. *The song title animations for this video are similar to the animations on Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party. *The CGI animation for Jimmy The Elf is similar to the animation of Caveland. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney in December 2002, followed by Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. *The Red Starry Guitar was originally going to be in the video along with the Red Takamine Guitar and the Black Takamine Guitar. *In the Song selection menu of the DVD this is the second time that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the menu. The first time was Wiggly TV in the Sing Along with The Wiggles menu. Category:Wiggles videos